Sunaarashi
Appearance Sunaarashi has soft, neutral tan skin slightly tinged very very lightly with grey. She is about the same size as Hanazuki, with several small, scarred skin abrasion across her body, as a result of sand getting caught inside of her clothes. She wears a sleeveless shirt with shorts, and large goggles over her eyes. When she is in the Expanse of Silence, she has several very long strands of thin, impermeable bandges that she wraps tightly over her body, clothes, head, and hair to prevent sand from leaking in. When she is not in the Expanse of Silence, she only takes the bandages around her head of, letting them hang loosely around her neck. Over the bandages, she usually wears a vest with a single strap bandolier hung tightly over the vest. The bandolier contains several vials of Treasure Tree juice and regular water, for when she is traversing the Expanse. Her hair is large and poofy, and her moodflower resembles a white canaigre dock flower. Personality Subaarashi is calm and collected most of the time, staying cool under pressure. She enjoys helping out, and frequently appears at random times to help out. She speaks very little, as she isn't used to having anyone else to talk with besides her Mopii. It's extremely dfficult to anger her, and even more difficult to calm her down. She's a bit self concious about herself, as she has never been actively social. She doesn't like leading, but will take up the mantel if the situation arises. Her voice is sloghtly raspy, with a soft lilting tone that mimics the whispers of the sands in the winds of time. Power and Abilities Mood Treasuring Like most Moonflowers, Sunaarashi treasures her moods, and can grow Treasure Trees from treasures. Sand running/Walking Due to her former moon being a near complete desert moon, Sunaarashi gained the ability to run and walk uninhibited over sandy surfaces with ease Relationships Satsuki and Teroyoshi Sunaarashi likes being in the company of both Moonflowers, which she tries to reason with the fact that she has been alone for many years of her life. However, this doesn't mean she does realize that she enjoys the way that Teroyoshi can talk on about a single subject for hours on end, how Satsuki does her best to protect their moon, how she prefers spending her time around the two Moonflowers rather than the other inhabitants of the moon, and the wierd fuzzy feeling she gets when she's with them. There's also the fact that Sunaarashi likes hugging them a lot, but she doesn't like thinking about that too much. They are some of the only individuals who she trusts enough to keep her face wrappings off around Strengths and Weaknesses History Trivia *Sunaarashi (砂嵐) means "sandstorm" in Japanese *Image of a canaigre dock for those who don't know how it looks like *Sunaarashi's speech pattern is based off of the speech patterns of the Khajiit race from the Province of Elsywer in The Elder Scrolls Series. Category:Moonflowers Category:Moonflower Category:New Moonflowers Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:OC